Revelations
by marlene2002
Summary: Based On Shuis (Sheridan and Luis)


Revelations  
  
  
  
Sheridan stood in the yard gently caressing the little bird that she held in her hands. She had found the bird a week earlier, it had been hurt and unable to fly, she had nursed it back to health and it was time to let it go. Now as she held it one last time, she whispered, goodbye little bird, I'll miss you, then saying a prayer, she let it go, and watched it fly away. As she watched it fly out of sight, she smiled, a single tear running down her cheek. She wiped away the tear and went inside. The image of the bird flying away, still fresh in her mind, she decided to write down everything that had happened. She was so engrossed in what she was doing that she didn't realize someone was at the door until she heard the doorbell. 'Now who could that be?' she wondered. Reluctantly, she put aside the paper she had been writing on and got up to answer the door.  
  
The next thing she knew, she was on the couch, and Luis was standing over her, looking concerned.  
  
"Luis? Why am I on the couch? What happened? The last thing I remember is answering the door."  
  
"You tell me Sheridan. I came home and found you lying on the floor by the door. I was scared to death."  
  
"I'm so sorry Luis, I..."  
  
"It's ok sheridan, I'm just glad that you're ok. Now tell me what happened."  
  
"Well, I was sitting in the kitchen writing something when I heard the doorbell. I opened the door, and that's the last thing I remember."  
  
"Hmm strange. Well, I'd say you had a terrible shock, which is why you passed out. The question is, who or what caused it."  
  
"It's late Luis, let's just go to bed and we'll try to figure this out tomorrow," she said.  
  
The next day, Sheridan found a note on the door. She read the note, and then read it again. 'Oh my god, I remember now. It was my mother who was at the door, that's why I passed out,' she thought to herself. She read the note again. 'No, it's impossible. It can't be. This is a cruel joke someone is playing on me,' she thought. The note said: "My Dearest Sheridan, I am so sorry that I scared you yesterday. I know that it must have been quite a shock to see me. Sheridan, this is not a joke, I am alive, I always have been. I know you must be confused and scared. I will explain everything to you when I see you. Please do not be afraid. I will see you soon. Sheridan, you mustn't tell anyone that I am alive. It is important that no one knows. For your safety and mine. Love, with all my heart, Mom."  
  
'Oh dear God, could it be?' she thought, 'Is my mother alive?'  
  
A few days later, Sheridan was doing some gardening when she suddenly had the feeling that someone was watching her. She slowly turned around and came face to face with her mother. Sheridan gasped.  
  
"Mom? Is it really you?"  
  
"Yes Sheridan, it's really me. I'm alive."  
  
Sheridan collapsed into her mother's arms sobbing.  
  
"I can't believe that it's really you. I thought you were dead."  
  
"I know Sheridan, and I'm so sorry that you had to go through all that."  
  
"Why did you let me think you were dead mom, why?"  
  
"I didn't want to Sheridan, but I didn't have a choice."  
  
"I don't understand mom, what are you saying? What do you mean you didn't have a choice?"  
  
As she waited for her mother to answer, she could see that her mother was tired, so she suggested they go inside. She made tea for her mother and herself. They sat quietly drinking thier tea, both lost in thought.  
  
As they were finishing thier tea, Luis walked in. "Hi honey, I'm home," he said, and chuckled. He loved that line. "I'm in the kitchen Luis." As he headed towards the kitchen, he heard another voice. He stepped into the kitchen and saw Sheridan sitting with a woman, a woman who looked remarkably like Sheridan.  
  
"Hello, I'm Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald, Sheridan's husband." He could see recognition in her eyes.  
  
"Hi, I'm...." she hesitated, and Sheridan squeezed her hand.  
  
"I'm Katherine, Sheridan's mother, nice to finally meet you Luis"  
  
"Is this some kind of joke? Sheridan's mother is dead! She died when Sheridan was 4. I don't know who you are lady, but I want you out of my house, now!"  
  
"Luis, please, I know it's hard to believe, but she really is my mother. Listen to me Luis, please."  
  
"Sheridan, how can you be so sure that this woman is your mother? She could be some kind of nut for all you know."  
  
"No Luis, she's not a nut. You have to listen to me Luis. Do you see that ring she is wearing? I have a ring just like it. The ring "she" gave me. There is no doubt in my mind that thihs woman is my mother Luis."  
  
Luis was in shock. He didn't know what to think anymore. How could this woman possibly be Sheridan's mother. After thinking about it for a few seconds more, he decided to give the woman the benefit of the doubt, for Sheridan's sake. He sadt down with Sheridan and the woman and decided to ask her some questions.  
  
"Ok Katherine, or whoever you are, why did you let Sheridan think you were dead? Why didn't you even try to contact her? and more importantly, where have you been all this time?"  
  
It was a few seconds before she answered.  
  
"It's ok mom, take your time."  
  
"Well, I don't know where to start, but I guess it doesn't really matter does it? Before I say anything else, there is something I want to say to you Luis. Your father was a very nice man, your mother was a very lucky woman to have a man like him for a husband." She saw the look on Luis's face and stopped.  
  
"What? What are you talking about? How do you know my father?," he sputtered angrily.  
  
"Luis, please calm down, this is hard enough for her as it is, please don't make it any harder," Sheridan pleaded.  
  
"It's ok Sheridan, I don't blame Luis for reacting the way he did, I would've reacted the same way if it had been me."  
  
She paused before continuing. This was turning out to be harder than she had imagined. She didn't want to hurt Sheridan and Luis, but there was no way around it. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "Luis, I know your father from when he worked for Alister. I'll never forget your father. He was the nicest person you could meet. He was always kind to me, and he adored Sheridan. She was like a daughter to him. Whenever he came to the mansion, he always made sure to stop and and see us before he left. Once in a while, he would bring something for Sheridan. He treated us like Allister never did. It wasn't long before we became close friends." She could see that Luis didn't like where he thought her story was going. "Rest assured Luis, it never went any farther than that. I was close with your mother too, I would never have tried to come between her and your father." She could see that he was relieved to hear this, and she was glad.  
  
Luis was growing impatient.  
  
"What does all this have to do with you letting Sheridan think you were dead?"  
  
"I'm getting to that Luis. Please try to be patient. This is not easy for me."  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry. Please go on."  
  
"Thank you Luis."  
  
"As I was saying, your father and I had become close friends. I always knew when your father would be coming to the mansion, and I always looked forward to see him." She paused again. She had come to the part she was dreading telling them.  
  
"Are you ok mom?"  
  
"I'm ok honey, I just need a minute to collect my thoughts and prepare myself for your reaction when you hear what I am about to tell you next." They were afraid of what they were going to hear, but they urged her to go on. Still she paused, part of her not wanting to continue. Then, trying to keep her composure, she continued.  
  
"The day before Sheridan's 4th birthday, I overheard Allister saying that Martin would be coming to see him at the mansion the next day. Of course I was happy to hear that. I was always glad to see him. The next day, as Sheridan celebrated her birthday, I anxiously waited for Martin to arrive. He arrived late in the afternoon, a gift for Sheridan under his arm. He watched with happiness as she opened her gift. It was a beautiful doll. He had tears of joy in his eyes when he saw haw happy she was. After he gave her the doll, we spoke for a few minutes before he left. He seemed to be agitated, he looked worried, and he seemed to be distracted. I didn't ask him about it. I thanked him for coming to see Sheridan on her birthday and for the gift he gave her. We spoke a few minutes more, and then he left. A few days later, your mother came to me crying. She was very distressed. I asked her what was wrong. She told me that your father had disappeared and that she had not seen or heard from him in days. She was very upset. I told her not to worry, that I would do my best to help her. She was grateful and thanked me profusely. I immediately went to see Allister. I was sure that he had something to do with Martin's disappearance, and I was angry." She stopped to take a breath. She was slowly getting to the difficult part and it was killing her to know the pain she was about to cause them, especially Luis.  
  
Somehow she managed to continue. "As I was walking towards his office, I heard him say Martin's name, so I stopped to listen. Whoever he was talking to, he was giving them orders. I heard him say under no circumstances was Marting to be allowed to return to his family. I also heard him say that he would deal with Martin himself and that in the meantime, if he tried to escape, to kill him. I stifled a scream and ran. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I was in shock and I was scared. Luckily, Allister didn't know that I had heard what he said. I didn't know what to do, but I couldn't let Martin die, so I resolved to find him and set him free. That night I searched Allister's office for something, anything, that would tell me where Martin was being held. Finally I found what I was looking for. I found a piece of paper with an address written on it, I didn't recognize the address, so I was sure that it was the address where Martin was being held. I copied down the address and hastily left his office. The next day, I told Allister I that I was going to visit my mother, and I went to find Martin." Once again she stopped. She could see that Luis and Sheridan were hannging on her every word.  
  
"He was being held in a dungeon that had been built inside a big building. It was a small dungeon, but it was solid." Tears were beginning to fill her eyes as she remembered. "Quicky and quietly I entered the building and made my way to the room where the dungeon was. There were guards surrounding it, but I came prepared. I slipped something in their water that would make them sleep. I waited patiently for them to drink the water. Once they drank the water and were asleep, I grabbed the keys from one of the guards. I opened the door and whispered to Martin that it was me and that I had come to free him." By now the tears were flowing freely from her eyes, as the terrible memories came back. "I am so sorry to have to tell you this Luis. I found Marting shackled and chained to a wall. He was unconscious." She started to cry harder.  
  
Sheridan and Luis were crying too. "I took all the chains and shackles off him and gave him some of the water that I had brought with me. Then I took him in my arms and dragged him out of the dungeon. I moved as fast as I could. Just as I was starting to drag him outside, he came to, but only long enough to say two words to me. He said Alister....Journals...., then he lost consciousness again. Somehow I made it to my car and I was just about to put Martin in the back seat, when there was a sudden commotion. I turned around and saw the guards coming towards us. I desperately tried to get Martin into the car. All of sudden they started shooting at us. Martin was hit. Somehow I finally managed to get him in the car and drove away. When I had gotten as far away as possible, I stopped the car to check on Martin. He was bleeding profusely. I held him in my arms and tried to stop the bleeding. Seconds later, he was gone. I was devestated. I vowed to make Allister pay for what he had done. I buried Martin in a nearby cemetary. Then I went home."  
  
Tears were streaming down her face. Sheridan and Luis looked at her in disbelief and shock, their faces soaked with tears. For what seemed like an eternity, no one said anything. It was Kathering who broke the silence. "Would you like me to continue?" They nodded and she picked up where she left off. "When I got home, I could hear Allister yelling. He was in a rage. He had found out everything that had happened. I was afraid that he would kill me, none the less, I confronted him in his office.  
  
"Well, look who dared to show her face here again. Did you really think that I wouldn't find out about your little escapade today? How dare you betray me this way Katherine, how dare you!"  
  
I was incredulous. He was acting as is he hadn't done anything wrong.  
  
"Oh please Allister. Spare me the hurt victime routine. The only victim here is Martin Fitzgerald."  
  
"Victim my eye Katherine, he was going to ruin me! I had to stop him!"  
  
"Allister Crane, you are nothing but a greedy, heartless bastard. I rue the day I married you. I wish that I had never met you. You are going to pay for what you did Allister, as God is my witness, you "will" pay.!"  
  
"You don't scare me Katherine. There is absolutely nothing you can do to me."  
  
"Oh really? I wouldn't be so sure about that Allister."  
  
"I've had enough of this Katherine. I want you gone. I want you to leave Harmony and never set food here again."  
  
"Fine, but I'm taking Sheridan with me."  
  
"I'm sorry Katherine, but I'm afraid I can't allow that. Sheridan stays here. If you try to take Sheridan with you, I'll have you both killed." "I couldn't risk Sheridan being killed, so with a heavy heart, I left without her. Allister couldn't very well tell Sheridan the truth, so instead he lied and told her that I had died. I decided to go to Paris, and that's where I've been all this time. I came back because I missed you so much Sheridan, I couldn't stay away any longer. I have risked my life by coming back, but I don't care. I couldn't let you go on thinking I was dead, any longer. I had to come back." As she spoke, she reached down for her bag.  
  
Luis and Sheridan watched her as she took something out of her bag. "I have something for you both. Luis, before I left, I managed to find the journals your father was talking about, and I took them with me. In these journals you will find all the proof you need to make Allister pay for what he did. Take them Luis, use them to avenge your father's death." She handed the journals to Luis and then turned to Sheridan. "Sheridan, these are for you. These are journals that I kept while I was in Paris. All I wrote about mostly, is you. There are even letters that I wrote to you. Read them, and you will see just how much I love you and how much I missed you." She handed the journals to Sheridan and smiled. Luis just stared at the journals he was holding in his hands. He felt like he was dreaming.  
  
"My God, you really are Katherine. I'm so sorry that I doubted you."  
  
"It's ok Luis, I understand, don't worry about it. Well, It's time I go now." As she said this, she grabbed her bag and headed for the door.  
  
"Wait mom, you don't have to go. Luis is a cop remember? He can protect us. Please don't go."  
  
"I'm sorry Sheridan, I can't stay here. It's too dangerous. I'll come back as soon as I can. I promise. Goodbye Sheridan, I love you."  
  
They hugged then slowly and reluctantly, Sheridan let her go.  
  
"Be careful mom ok? I love you."  
  
"I will Sheridan, don't worry. I love you too, very much." She blew Sheridan a kiss and then she was gone. After she left, Luis and Sheridan sat down to read the journals. After a long while, Luis was almost finished reading all the journals. He decided to take a short break.  
  
"Your mother wasn't kidding Sheridan, there's enough stuff in those journals to put your father away for life, and, get him the death penalty too." Sheridan was so engrossed in her mother's journals that she barely heard a word he said.  
  
"I hope he rots in hell," she said, and continued reading.  
  
The next day, Luis brought the journals to the stationa and Allister was promplty arrested. As Luis predicted, he was given the death penalty. Before long, Allister was alone and broke. He lost everything. As far as Luis was concerned, Allister got exactly what he deserved. A that afternoon, Katherine moved in with Sheridan and Luis. A few days later, she took Luis and his family to Martin's grave. As she watched them grieve and say goodbye, a bird flew up to Sheridan and perched on her shoulder. It was the same bird that Sheridan had nursed back to health. It was a symbol, Kathering was sure of it. It was Martin's way of saying thank you. Finally, they were ready to leave, and as they walked away, Katherine whispered, you're welcome, and smiled up at the sky.  
  
The End 


End file.
